


Lucky 10

by ifntae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, side!winkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/ifntae
Summary: Ten did everything right at his date with Johnny, so why is the older not calling him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr a few months back, so might as well post it here too lol

        Ten is looking at his phone, for the 4th time of that hour; and maybe the 20th time of that day. He’s frowning again, finally adjusting to idea that his last week date hasn’t called him ever since, and there was no way for him to call as he didn’t have the older’s number.

 _How stupid of you,_ he says to himself, dropping his head against the desk. He forgot his phone that day, and he had to type his number on his date’s phone and his date had to write his number in a napkin, a napkin that could be anywhere but in Ten’s pants. Or in Ten’s room. Or in Ten’s whole dorm building.

        His name was Johnny. Ten has seen him around campus a few times, catching his eye right away. Johnny was tall (too tall), playful, a real gentleman and definitely the sexiest person Ten has seen before, but he obviously didn’t consider that as a big factor when he decided he **had** to know him. Johnny was two years older, so Ten could only try to reach him between classes, yet it wasn’t that easy. 

        Ten never had issues approaching someone, he was well known for his easy going personality, and first impressions were always a piece of cake for him. Yet he is walking towards Johnny and his friends and every single cell of his body is screaming to turn around, and so he does when Johnny acknowledges his presence and gifts him a smile when he’s standing a few feet away.

        He must look like a weird stalker, and it’s obvious that Johnny must think that, as he has pulled off the same situation four times before Doyoung slaps him right across his face. It’s not a strong slap though, cause Doyoung is completely against violence, or so he says.

        “I’m sick of it!” He screams, and Jaehyun and Kun stopped their chat to focus on them, like every single person sitting one table away did. “If I hear his name one more time and it’s not in the sentence of ‘I finally asked him out’ I don’t want to hear it!”

        Ten is still trying to process the slap, looking at him. “But..”

        “No” Doyoung answer, firmly, and Ten shuts up for a moment.

        Doyoung sits back, and sighs, as he can finally focus on his burger. Ten, slowly, gets near Doyoung’s ear, and screams.

        “BUT HOW DO I DO IT!?” He flashes a mischievous smile, and Doyoung doesn’t think it twice and stands up, moving to another table where Sicheng was sitting. “Oh, don’t be such a baby~”

        He wonders why is Sicheng sitting in a different table, as he always shares his lunch with Kun, but that’s not whats important here. He turns to Jaehyun this time and the younger is already scared.

        “Help me.” Ten begs.

        “Why did you say you can’t?”

        “Because I get 100% nervous when I see him, and that’s like, 100% of nervousness that I don’t get when I approach someone.”

        “Hmm.” Jaehyun hums, thinking for a moment. “Then don’t look at him when you’re approaching”

        Ten considers the younger’s advice for a whole second before Kun snorts on his banana milk.

        “You can’t do that! How weird it’d be for him to get asked by a boy looking at his feet?” Ten considers this too, and trashes away Jaehyun’s idea.

        “Then, how?” Jaehyun asks, expecting Kun to fail at saying something better, which he doesn’t.

        “You normally think about it before doing it, right?” Ten nods like crazy. “Well, don’t think. Just, be yourself all day and if you spot him, just walk up to him and do it, don’t think it, do it.” It’s simple, direct and Ten loves it. Jaehyun takes out his tongue and Kun laughs.

        But, as always, it’s easier said than done.

        Ten tries to think about anything else but Johnny. He even looked up for videos with funny cats as he walks across the hallways, peeking to the sides looking for you-know-who (not Voldemort, the other who) and he spots him at the end of it, talking with Taeyong, another two years older senior.

        He thinks about Kun and his wise words. Don’t think, do it. _This could easily be Nike’s new slogan,_ he thinks, _no, no, focus Ten, it’s now or never_. He locks his phone and looks right at Johnny as he walks to him. All this with a perfect timing as Taeyong walks away, probably to his next class, Ten doesn’t care.

        “You.” Ten states. Johnny is taken aback. Probably not a good start.

        “Me.” Johnny continues, drawing a smile on his face.

        Don’t think.

        “Would you like to go out with me?” Ten doesn’t believe it as he says it. He finally did it. Now everything should be fine from he–

        “No.”

        What

        “What?” Ten is in disbelief. He doesn’t normally asks someone out and when he does, he doesn’t get rejected. “Why?”

        “I don’t know you.”

        “You could know me if you go out with me.”

        Ten has a point, a good one, but Johnny is still not budging. 

        “I don’t even know your name” Johnny is making up stuff now because he, in fact, knows the younger’s name.

        “I’m Ten. Would you now?”

        “Why are you asking me out?” he rests his elbow against his locker, but it’s a weird posture and Ten tries with all he’s got to not laugh at him.

        Ten sighs at the end, getting serious. “Because I’m interested in you, you look like a great person that I would like to get to know but if you find me so repulsive, just forget it” he turns around, ready to leave, but a hand stops him, taking his wrist.

        “No! It’s not that, it’s just… no one has ever asked me out… I mean, I’ve had boyfriends but– I– I haven’t really gone through this part. I’m flustered.”

        Ten chuckles, but he doesn’t know what to say. In a long long time, he really has no idea of what to say, maybe it’s for the fact that Johnny hasn’t let go of his hand. Doyoung would love to see this. Johnny does a quick move and takes Ten’s palm, giving it a quick shake.

        “I’m Johnny.” Ten already knew. He has maybe asked around for the older’s name, but he pretends he didn’t know. “Well… then… Saturday?” 

        Ten nods excitedly, maybe too much. “We can meet at this cafe” Ten approaches Johnny’s locker and takes a pen lying on it before comfortably taking Johnny’s hand to write on his palm. The older’s cheek get a little red and he tries to cover them with his sleeve before Ten can notice. “at 3pm, is it alright?” Johnny nods now, nervously, closing his locker before mumbling something about his next class and leaving Ten standing with a warm smile.

        Ten didn’t notice Johnny’s nervousness, dealing with his own and his shaking heart. He’s holding himself from crashing the ground before Johnny disappeared between hallways, then finally letting gravity do his work. The ground feels too cold and his hands go to his hot cheeks. He then laughs, remembering his friend. _Doyoung is so going to be the first one to hear about this_ , he thinks.

        Doyoung was glad that it finally happened, and he was going to stop listening Ten’s nags. But he didn’t think this through until now, realizing he’s now going to hear Johnny’s name even more.

        “Why are Kun and Sicheng not sitting together anyways?” Ten asks, changing the topic in an attempt to forget about Johnny at least for a minute.

        “They got into a little fight because Sicheng has been hanging out with Yuta a lot nowadays, but it’s because they’re planning Kun’s surprise birthday party.” Doyoung whispers, focusing his eyes on Kun across the table to make sure he’s not listening. “But shush it, you’re not supposed to know either.”

        Ten fakes a gasp. “Why? I am great at keeping secrets”

        “You **_suck_** at keeping secrets” Ten nags for about two minutes before Doyoung shut him up with a carrot he was eating. 

        And indeed, Ten sucked at keeping secrets as he invites Johnny when he sees him. Ten arrived too early at the cafe, and waiting for the older, he gets nervous by the minute. Johnny arrived at 3:05pm and Ten was almost snapping out of it when he sees him. Johnny jogged a little to Ten’s side, and even if he was sweating a little, he feels like seeing an angel. _You didn_ _’_ _t forget_ , he whispers to himself, but it’s a little too loud, so Johnny answers ‘I never forget anything’ before flashing a smile and Ten almost feels like dying.

        They stay at the cafe for a few hours and Ten gets to learn a lot about Johnny, like he’s a foreign and that’s why his accent was a little funny, but Ten didn’t notice this last thing, as he was also a foreign and not having the best accent either. They talked about school but switched back to a little bit personal topics, Ten had Chinese and Japanese friends like Yuta, Sicheng and Kun, but never an American boy, and he was excited to know everything.

        It wasn’t hard for Johnny to share him some of his childhood memories. Even if Ten seemed to eager to know everything from Johnny, it felt right and comfortable. He also wanted to know everything about Ten and both were so different, but in a good way. Johnny swears he has never met someone like Ten, someone so happy and positive, and so in love with dancing. Even in college, he hasn’t forgotten about it, and when he shares all his dreams and goals he wants to achieve, Johnny forgets about everything. He just listens and keeps looking at Ten, even when the latter shuts up and stares at him too.

        It was all perfect, too perfect. And so Ten didn’t think about it twice before inviting Johnny to the party.

        “Are you sure I can come?” Johnny asks, a little worried. “It’s a surprise party after all, shouldn’t only close friends be there for that?”

        “It’s all planned” Ten explains, “Close ones get there by 7pm, Kun arrives at 7:30pm and everyone else was told that the party started at 8:00pm. You can even bring some friends if you want, I’m sure there will be people that Kun doesn’t even know.”

        Johnny nods, finally reaching the subway station. They were heading to opposite sides, so it was time to say goodbye. They stood there for a minute, looking at each other, not wanting to break the happy bubble.

        “Then, I guess I’ll see you around.” Johnny says, finally parting away.

        “Yeah, call me when you get home” Ten answers, and makes sure to not let himself faint when Johnny answers ‘of course’ with a wink.

        But that ‘of course’ was a total lie. Ten didn’t get any message that night, not even the day after. And when he finally gives up and looks for Johnny’s number in the napkin he gave him, he doesn’t find anything either. He looks in all his pockets and turns his room upside down while looking for it to no avail.

        So that takes us to present, with a sad Ten resting his head against the table still looking at his phone and refusing to eat, not even when Doyoung offers him his favorite French fries (which Doyoung does never, as he doesn’t share food either.)

        “How long has it been?” Doyoung asks, resting his head too and having a better look at Ten.

        “Since our date?” Ten answers, finally looking away from the phone. “Hm… We had it in a Saturday, and it’s Thursday so that’d make it about 5 days and 10 hours since he told me he’d call me, but who’s counting huh?” he laughs to himself, and Doyoung follows.

        “Don’t worry, you could just look for him and ask him”

        “I don’t want to.” Ten refuses now. “He told me he’d message me. The ball is on his side of the court, I can’t go looking for it.”

        “Then what are you going to do if he never does?” Doyoung asks.

        “Die?” Ten jokes, but it’s not funny.

        “You’ll have to do it at some point, at least for an answer.”

        “I guess.”

        “Didn’t you talk about your next date or something?” Kun steps in now, looking at both guys resting their faces on the cold table. Ten now looks at him, resting his chin instead, and remembers.

        “Oh, yes! We said we’d meet at your pa—“ Doyoung pinches Ten’s leg at the speed of light, and Kun laughs.

        “At my what?”

        “This boy must really be out of it” Doyoung exclaims, nervously. “I’ll take him to drink some water”

        And with that, he forces Ten to get up and go out of the cafeteria.

        “Sorry that I almost fucked up” Ten apologizes.

        “It’s ok, now. I’m glad I stopped you” Doyoung rubs his eyes while sitting down on a bench, and focus again on the main problem. “So you invited him? Great, so you got it covered.”

        “I guess” Ten answers, sitting besides him. “What if he didn’t like me after all and that’s why he’s not calling?”

        Doyoung stares at him and realizes how precious he is. Ten is always bright and takes any joke and critic, always cracking a smile at the end. But he’s so fragile now, really wondering what is it that he did wrong, and Doyoung can’t bear to see it. Ten is really important to him, even if he doesn’t say it everyday, even if Ten annoys him more than makes him smile.

        “He liked you, I’m sure. I haven’t met someone that hasn’t like you.” Doyoung comforts him, passing an arm behind his shoulders.

        “You don’t like me” Ten answers, looking at the ground.

        Doyoung chuckles “But that’s only after a few hours of hanging out” Ten chuckles too, but goes back to serious right after. “Hey, if he didn’t like you, then he’s missing some good shit.”

        Another laugh from Ten. “So now I’m good shit?”

        “That’s the best you’ll get from me, but you know I love you.”

        “Ew” Ten laughs, and that’s how he bears it until it’s Friday night, and he’s getting ready to go to Kun’s surprise party. He tried to not make an effort in his appearance, and even swore to himself that he wasn’t using his expensive perfume for Johnny.

        He arrived early with Doyoung and helped him get everything prepared before Sicheng brought Kun back home. But in reality, while Doyoung did everything, he stood on the living room, sitting and eating Doyoung’s cupcakes, opening the door every once in a while, receiving the guests.

        “Stop eating my cupcakes” Doyoung nagged, taking away Ten’s cupcake before he could bite it. “Go play with Jaehyun or something.”

        Ten joins Jaehyun in Kun’s room, playing with the PS4 but he doesn’t really play, or focus on Jaehyun doing it. He thinks about Johnny instead. He’s sure he did nothing wrong, he listened to Johnny and didn’t steal his food, so there was no way Johnny didn’t like him. But why was he not calling? What if he got somebody else and that was the real reason he was trying not to go out with him? What if he doesn’t come at all? What if he forgets? Johnny’s ‘I never forget anything’ resounds on his mind, and Ten has to splash some water over his face to get over his voice. No, he’s sure Johnny was coming, he wasn’t a guy who backs off. He didn’t know why he knew that when he probably still knew nothing about the older, but he felt like he did.

        Everyone was right on their spot hiding behind every furniture, and when Sicheng opens the door while kissing Kun, Ten has to covers his mouth to stop the ‘ew’ from getting out. They all jump out of their hiding spot and Kun almost has a heart attack, but he smiles nevertheless. Sicheng apologizes and Kun says it’s okay before kissing him again, and Ten looks from afar, envious. He wanted something like that, and he wanted it with Johnny.

        Even if Johnny was a jackass –which he wasn’t but Ten wanted to believe he was, excusing his no-calling all week—, he needed an answer, no, he was going to get an answer; at least to get over the older and starting to let someone else inside his heart. He drank a lot of alcohol, shots and prepared drinks he doesn’t know what has got inside, but it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t normally drink either, but this is an exception.

        When Johnny arrives with two other guys, one of them Taeyong and the other a blond cutie pie, he needs a moment to believe it. He’s going to approach him, but not just yet, he wanted the older to be alone, feeling sure that he was mostly drunk and it wasn’t going to come out all good if he wasn’t alone with him.

        Ten stares at him from behind a plant for almost ten minutes before Johnny finally stands up from his spot and goes to the kitchen for more booze. Ten follows him closely and closes the door behind him when he notices that no one else was in the kitchen.

        He’s got it all prepared, asking him why he didn’t call at all and then explaining that he has a lot of bitches waiting in line for him –‘bitches’ is not a word he says, but when he’s drunk and sad, he doesn’t care—, that he doesn’t need him at all. Which is a lie, cause he feels a relief that he finally gets to see him.

        Johnny turns around when the noise shuts a little with the door closing, and he smiles, noticing Ten. “Hey, I’ve been looking for you everywhere”

        “Ha, what a nice joke” Ten laughs, sarcastically. He walks towards Johnny and its now only the counter what is keeping them away from each other.

        “What do you mean?” Johnny looks sincerely concerned and since Ten is looking at him up-close, he feels like crying, but stops the tears from even forming in his eyes.

        “Why didn’t you call me?”

        “I called you all week!” Johnny exclaims, and Ten doesn’t believe it, even if it sounds like he’s speaking the truth.

        “No, you didn’t”

        Johnny takes his phone out and calls Ten’s number, but the latter’s phone doesn’t ring. Ten takes Johnny’s phone in his hands and stares at the number really closely. It took him a couple of seconds to actually read it, feeling the alcohol even in his eyes.

        “You gave me the wrong number, didn’t you?” Johnny chuckles, and Ten swears.

        He did.

        He thought Johnny was a jackass. A _jackass_. When in reality, he wasn’t, he was the complete opposite, as he even texted Ten’s wrong number the whole week, trying to know why wasn’t the younger calling back. If he didn’t feel bad before, he did now. To the point of crying.

        “Hey, hey, don’t cry, it’s okay.” Johnny rushes around the counter and hugs Ten, holding him by his waist. Ten lets all out –which is not much, actually—and moves away, not daring to look at Johnny in the eyes.

        “I’m sorry”

        “It happens to anyone” Johnny reassures him.

        “I thought you didn’t like me” Ten confesses with a chuckle, and Johnny follows.

        “I actually thought _you_ didn’t like me after all”

        “No!” Ten almost shouts immediately, and Johnny is taken aback; and not because of the rushed answer, but because Ten’s cheeks were red and puffy from the alcohol and probably the crying. He’s so beautiful, so innocently beautiful, and while Ten is strongly looking at him, he smiles lightly before pressing their lips together.

        It’s a light kiss, and Ten ties up his hands around Johnny’s neck, trying to deep the kiss a little more, feeling his heart skipping a beat. It feels so warm, so right, so wet and he’s sure he could get drunk with the older’s lips. Johnny breaks the kiss seconds after, staying forehead against forehead.

        “So, just to be clear, you like me and I like you?”

        Ten nods, opening his eyes and meeting the most beautiful gaze just inches away from him. Johnny smiles, and pecks his lips before parting away.

        “I want you to meet my friends” Ten says, ready to get him out of the kitchen, not feeling drunk at all now.

        “Wait, before that, write your number again.” Johnny laughs and Ten giggles as he does, changing his name while he’s at it.

        “Lucky 10?”

        “It’s because I’m so lucky to have you” Ten answers. Johnny laughs before calling the number and finally, the younger’s phone rings. He sighs in relief. “I got it right this time” Ten giggles.

        “Yeah” Johnny answers, and lets himself get dragged across the house to meet Ten’s friend and thinking how lucky he was instead.


End file.
